1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for generating a hologram to display a holographic three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A holographic three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus may display a more natural 3D image than a binocular parallax type 3D image display apparatus.
Recently, as 3D movies are increasingly being released, technologies related to a 3D image are being widely researched. In particular, research in developing an apparatus for generating, in real time, a hologram having high image quality by using a complex spatial light modulator (SLM) capable of simultaneously controlling amplitude and phase of light is actively being conducted.
A hologram is a recording of an interference pattern of an object wave and a reference wave. When the hologram is irradiated by the reference wave, the object wave is reproduced. Recently, a computer generated hologram has been used to form the interference pattern. In this case, the amount of calculation for a hologram value for each position of a hologram plane is very large.
For example, when forming an ultra high definition (UHD) image having a 4K (4096×2160) resolution or higher, an iterative calculation of more than 4096×2160×number of frames×number of layers in a depth direction×3 (colors R, G, and B) is needed.
Recently, data processing speeds of a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU) have been increasing and, in particular, most high performance processors are based on a multi-core. In the case of a CPU, a multi-core processor equipped with 2 to 8 or more processor cores is the norm. In the case of a GPU, a many-core processor equipped with tens to hundreds of cores is the norm. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of parallel processing the above calculation by using the multi-core or many-core processors.